


Bicentennial Girl

by PostModernCoomer



Category: Projekt Melody - Fandom, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Anal Gaping, Bad Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Object Insertion, Sex Toys, Sounding, bratty sub, general snuffyisms, sadistic Dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PostModernCoomer/pseuds/PostModernCoomer
Summary: From Hime's cyborg DNA Melody has made a little breakthrough. Snuffy gets to be the audience for its trial run, but there seems to be one more person sitting in on the demo.
Relationships: Melware/Snuffy, Projekt Melody/Snuffy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Bicentennial Girl

Trapped in her virtual domain Projekt Melody was tired and a bit annoyed. She didn't technically need sleep, but putting her cpu in low power mode let her central systems evaluate background programs for anomalies and code errors. Again not a necessity but it important and she hadn't slept at all sense the day before. Why had she been awake? A special event? Twenty four hour stream? No it was a bit more personal. She had been locked in her virtual world for her entire artificial life. But a new friend had given her a bit of hope. The cyborg dragon from another planet. Traditional cybernetics didn't really interest her. It would be a bit of doing but she could have a robot body now. No that would still rob her of her primary desire and real passion, the sensation of touch. The techno-organics of Hime offered this though. Or at least an insight into how the AI could get close to her dream. If the busty blonde was at all a scientifically minded she might be able to help more but as it stood playing with the dna of the breeding factory was what she had to work with. And play she had. The two had been working more in less in secret for months but it had been well worth it. With what Mel could only guess was the closest biological equivalent to a stem cell they had made something that hopefully the digital girl could use to interact with the outside world.

Thus she had been pulling an all-nighter as she was in the middle of waiting for the cell to be activated. Yesterday there had been some commotion with her other friends involving Silvervale which had resulted in them taking her for a girls night out. While they were all gathering Mel had sensed an opportunity and asked them to stop by Hime's residence to pick up her new toy and maybe test it out. Unfortunately it was now almost noon the next day and all the artificial girl had to show for it was complete radio silence and the circular void of the cell's coded interface staring at her from her bar top.

Snuffy was feeling a bit jet lagged. Was it possible to be jet lagged with teleportation? Either way she had spent a night away from her dumpsters and a night not in the trash was a night of treasure lost. At least she did have one thing to show for it. From the depths of her hoodie sleeves she pulled a black golf ball one of her friends must have dropped the night before. After spending the night out in the wild it had a light dusting of dirt and plant debris but there where much worse coating for trash. The raccoon girl tried to clean it off on her skirt but whatever the surface of the object was it must have been sticky because she could only brush off a few stray blades of grass. Well it was Saturday, that meant she was due at the dumpster by the Olive Garden before sun down. If she took a detour to the river to wash this thing off she could make it in time but that would mean ditching the trash she had left yesterday at the Wendy's by Main Street. It would be emptied Sunday morning and the raccoon wasn't strong willed enough to get up before the crack of dawn to backtrack that far in her scavenging routine. There had been a half box of baconator fries too, what a shame. She had stol... borrowed this from her friends and wanted to find out what this intriguing little ball was. Whoever dropped it had taken with them for a night out on the town. Maybe it was some kind of weird makeup holder.

The walk to the river was a nice chance to work out the angry kinks in her muscles at least. As much as Snuffy loved her friends and a good tumble in the sheets the bed that they had communally slept on was, well it wasn't her dumpster and her aching back and legs had missed the odd shapes and sharp corners of the metal coffins she called home. While on the walk she managed to snatch a few snacks of this and that from the sidewalk bins to alleviate her irritation at losing out on bacon and cheese covered potatoes. Snuffy even scored the last mouthful of a vanilla shake. The canal side was sparsely crowded. In the warmer months people would be out here enjoying late lunch, maybe even couples on a date. But it was still nippy enough that most enjoyed their food inside. The few on the bank of the river that did still brave the cold ignored the trash panda as she skipped to the edge of the water. On another day she might have waited for a clear night, with a warm breeze, when no one was hanging around listlessly on the shore, and dove in herself. It was a nice way to wash out her clothes and sometimes a skinny dip to get clean. But she didn't need to dive in, she had washed herself in a park fountain last week and was still plenty clean. Instead she dipped the orb she had taken this morning in the water and brushed it off with the sleeve of her jacket.

Ridding the surface of dirt revealed it to be shiny and dark on first look but to the touch it felt like beveled or woven soft plastic, almost like a phone case or pricier set of headphones. Running her hands over it it seemed malleable to an extent, Snuffy could indent the surface with a bit of force but it would pop back out. It actually felt a lot like a stress ball. The raccoon puzzled a bit why one of her friends would have had a stress ball yesterday but she knew they all suffered some degree of social anxiety so having a physical object to channel their nerves into did make a degree of sense. Well she'd need to get moving to make the dumpster by nightfall. Stuffing her hands into the pockets of her hoodie she skipped back up the riverbank and off down the sidewalk to Olive Garden.

Melody was startled awake by a soft but rapid chiming. For a brief moment of pure terror the AI thought she had fallen asleep testing a new toy program. Well she was half right. Looking at the clock she realized it had only been a little over an hour sense she must have drifted off. And the brief cycle down then jerk back into functions had left her code feeling even more unsorted than before. Maybe she should have just told her friends that she wanted to play with them too. The virtual girl lifted her head off the counter to find the source of the noise rousing her. The void created by the untested Hime code sat in front of her. Its dimensions pulsed softly, expanding and contracting with some unknown stimulus as the cobbled together system she and the cyborg hand managed to install informed her of the cell's use. Actually now that she thought about this whole thing she wasn't quite sure how the interface would work, at least half of it was native to the alien's silicate based DNA. If there was one thing The AI was good at though, it was blindly taking leaps forwards so why stop now? Without much hesitation or regard for her own safety she shoved her hand right into the void where the code was centered. The inside felt odd. Almost like putting your hand inside a half full balloon, or a condom. At first she tried to spread out her hand but the resistance from the outside made it difficult if not nearly impossible to exert any force to the outside of the cell's domain. It seemed whoever was in possession of it had some kind of idea of how to interact with it though. The next contraction was especially hard, contracting far enough in that Mel could run her fingers around the indents. This must have shocked whoever was on the other side because the rhythmic contraction stopped for a solid minute. Then rather than a squeeze to the whole area the person on the other side pressed a single finger in forming a long dent in the orb. Now was probably a good time to try to set up some kind of contact but all the virtual girl could think to do when presented with a probing finger was to lightly wrap her own digit's around it and give it a soft jerking motion. She had waited an entire day for the chance to interact with the outside world and by Lain she'd jack off a finger if she wanted to. Unfortunately her recipient didn't seem to be quite so keen on the lewd affection as Melody was and quickly withdrew the finger. This soured the AI's mood but the pause wasn't as long this time as had been before and another finger was pushed into the cell. This gave the cyber girl another devious idea. She withdrew the hand that was lost in the dark void in front of her. Manipulating her base settings she changed the layout of the room to her bedroom setting rather than the poolside patio. Bringing her half of the interface to the bed she lay down in her coded silk sheets and brought the product of her labors up to her mouth. It was a little awkward now having a chunk of her vision taken up by a lack of any image but she chose to ignore that as inside the interface she wrapped her virtual lips around a delicate digit and sucked.  
Snuffy had spent the afternoon strolling, leisurely moving to her dumpster, and playing with the stress ball she found earlier. Not long after her splash in the river the rest of the Trash Clan had sent her a message. There was a huge party being hosted at the east side Chili's and the scraps getting tossed out the back were feasts fit for a king. It was too far for the raccoon to get there before the best takes of the night were gone. She might as well press on to her initial destination. Snuffy would miss a nice night in a pile of warm raccoon brothers and sisters after a nice meal, but that did mean the entire Olive Garden waste was hers for the night. She squeezed the ball a little extra hard in her excitement and felt something shift inside, this puzzled the raccoon who gave it another hard squeeze. This time she felt the strange shapes inside the ghost over the palm of her hand. Her hand shot out of the pocket of her hoodie. She had to shake her sleeve down to see her own hand and for a second wondered if she'd find some kind of hole in her palm. Her hand was all together unharmed though, and minimally reassured she stuck her hand back into her pocket and poked the stress toy. It's surface was less resistant now, it almost felt like jello or soft rubber. Shoving as much of a finger in as she could manage she tried to find what had brushed against her. Instead of probing the same strange appendages wrapped her finger and began to caress her digit. The raccoon again shot her head back and shook it. Okay, weird and freaky stress ball. It felt kind of nice though, like being covered in trash grease and feeling the smooth surface of slimy skin. One last time Snuffy tentatively stuck her finger at the strange object. She was getting worried this thing had some kind of curse over it from the depths of hell, or at least the hell like plain of the American Midwest. She felt the slippery rubber stretch around her finger again, then she felt something inside engulf the finger. Light suction enveloped it and another, much more dexterous thing than had played with her before now massaged her digit. "Oh fuck that's good. Hey, hey. can you give me a little nibble, maybe suck bit harder." The small raccoon moaned out, shuddering a little. To try to get the point across better she tapped on the tentacle like muscle playing with her, and also used her thumb to press in the side of the orb and rub small circles into it. "Fuck I should have done this hours ago. Haven't gotten a bj like this in years."

In her digital world Melody was humming contentedly around the finger. It had started to rub her tongue quite sensually and even brush against her teeth. Then whoever was on the receiving end of the digital ministrations started to rub her cheek warmly. It made the AI's heart melt. The toys she had programmed and even Toms were great but there was something new and oddly comforting about the tactile praise she received for her oral. On some strange level she also understood what was asked of her. Using her teeth to gently nibble on the knuckle of the finger and suck harder got the reaction she hoped for. The rest of the hand's fingers came up to massage at her jawline. Oh now if she could just. The finger slipped in deeper reaching to the back of her mouth. If she had a gag reflex it might have been kicking in now but as it stood she was getting wonderfully close to getting face fucked by someone who could possibly be a total stranger. The submissive streak in her was running wild with various feelings and implications of being at the mercy of someone else again. Less disastrously than last time as well.  
For her part Snuffy was enjoying the impromptu hand sex greatly. She wasn't the biggest exhibitionist but the semi-public fingering was getting her purring like nothing else. Approaching her shacking up point for night a devilish idea came to the trash panda. Slipping a second finger into the disembodied mouth she climbed into her dumpster and settled into a corner against next to a pile of emptied cardboard boxes. Fishing out her phone she called the only friend an onahole for public use could possibly belong to. The ringing went for a few seconds and for the latter half of them she started to fear she had guessed wrong and this was about to be a very embarrassing conversation. Then the mouth receded from her digits and the other line picked up.  
"Number one hentai artificial intelligence, how may I direct your coom?" Came the voice Melody from the other end, as breathy and flustered as the raccoon herself.  
"Yah, I have a complaint. I was getting some nice mouth action a second ago and your product seems to have blue fingered me." Snuffy jokes, not entirely sure how to proceed with getting a booty call from a close friend that by all accounts didn't actually have a booty to call.  
"Oh so you're the one that Hime gave the prototype too. I figured it was Bunny or Vei with how aggressively you were going at my throat." If the cyber girl felt any embarrassment at being confronted about her action it didn't show.  
"Gave? Prototype? I just found it on the ground after the night out." Melody seemed confused by this and the trash panda decided it was best to fill her in.  
"No fair you got mind controlled and had cuddle time! Some people have all the luck." Though the program's enthusiasm for lack of control did track it was always a shock to hear her so bluntly state the more extreme fetishes she held. "Anyway that's a little gadget I'm working on with Hime's help to try to get, you know, more physical."

Snuffy blushed being brought back to the memory of her hand worship session, "Well It seems to be working. Even if you are a tease." The raccoon was in strange waters but she did want to push the envelope. What could some light flirting between two good friends hurt?

"Well I could get back to it, the thought of mind control did get me pretty hot and bothered." Right, the trash panda supposed, this was Mel. She could be as blunt as she wanted with the AI and Mel would more than likely roll with it.

"Okay but how about we up the ante Melly?" The virtual girl let out one of her trademark questioning squeaks. Snuffy looked around before making sure the lid of the dumpster was closed and lifting her skirt inside the dumpster. She wore simple underwear most of the time. But the sexual impact of mottled hip huggers was amplified by the large damp patch in the front. Pulling out the waistband the fabric stuck to her lips dragged against them. This alone was enough to get the already keyed up raccoon to let out a small keen. Hand trailing through the patch of pubic hair across her mound Snuffy slipped the strange sex toy into her soaked nethers. "Now why don't you put that motormouth back to work?"

This was definitely not how Melody had envisioned using her new toy, and the interface reflected how not ideal this was. Inside Snuffy's wet and ready pussy the orb's squishy walls compressed down. Mel had to push against the boundaries of the interface to try to get the walls of the cell to exert force on the raccoon's own inner walls. It was a half solution but it worked well enough to wring short jolts of pleasure from the trash panda's coochie. It took a while for Snuffy to really get into it, as much force as Melly could put into the egg it could only really translate to soft butterfly kisses against the raccoon's sensitive flesh, and as she got more aroused and clenched down harder it became even more difficult for the AI to even get that force out. On her side Melody wasn't fairing much better. He digital jaw was getting sore trying to eat out through a rubber ball and she was feeling sluggish after the veritable hour of foreplay, maybe too sluggish. Something was wrong, her processors were cycling down again.

Snuffy was close. It was torture getting so little stimulation but she was almost there. Then it seemed like all motion against her stopped. "Mel you okay?" All she got back was a non-committal hum from her phone which just puzzled her further. "Melody, are you okay?"

"Oh no, sorry she's not here right now." Replied Melware. It was rare that the other half of the AI's code broke down enough to let her in. It must have been a particularly harrowing day. But it seemed as if the virus had come online at the perfect time. Watching two bottoms go at it was cute and all but the bratty lines of code could only tolerate Melody enjoying herself so far when she had the means to intervene. And what was this new toy? Techno-organic interface with coding based on the configuration of silicon atoms. This was much too advanced for the baka brain. Hell she was only using it for internal stimulus and structural wall feedback, that was like buying the worlds most luxurious vibrator and then using it as a dildo without ever turning it on. Leave emergent programming to the emergent program. With a flex of her baseline and few quick edits to some nucleotides Melware smirked. "The slut's going be be kept nice and busy, really tied up for now, but I think I'll be playing with you instead."

"Don't call my friend a," But what protest Snuffy was trying to muster left her along with all the air in her lungs as what had until a moment ago been a soft and malleable orb was now covered in bumps and ridges. This was something the raccoon wasn't prepared for. Being edged for an hour in all but outright intent had left her way too aware of each new growth and divot against her shaking walls.

"See, isn't this better than that useless sub? Someone that really knows how to fuck?" The viral code laughed. What to do next, what torture to try on her first fleshy victim? Sure she had played with her twin before but she was so hopelessly binary and hexadecimal, there was no spice, no surprise, the human element that made it so much more interesting. With a snap of her fingers the toy expanded. She grinned sadistically, not that anyone but her could see. Seven, eight, nine seconds; another snap and it stopped growing. Now Melware manipulated it, forcing the silicate cell walls to squish and stretch out till the orb became an oval, tapering to the front and back of her captive's core.

Snuffy was in a particularly wonderful kind of absolute hell. She was definitely overstuffed. Every layer of flesh from skin to muscle back to the trembling epithelial wall between her belly button and squishy booty felt bloated and stretched thin. The trash panda wasn't normally a size queen, sure she had fantasized about getting filled up and fucked hard, but now she is being properly stuffed and couldn't be happier. "You call this a fuck?" She panted into her phone. At the same time an involuntary spasm from her leg had her kick the side of the dumpster, she really hoped that didn't get picked up by the mic. "I've used bigger tampons than this cyber cunt." Snuffy really wished she could put mot bite into her words, maybe flash her fangs, but there is only so intimidating you can sound moaning out your retorts.

Melware paced the inside of her less commanding half's virtual abode. With idle motions of her left hand she kept her new toy in a state of constant undulating motion. One moment it's ridges scraped the whole length of her captive's tunnel the next it scrunched in to stretch her wide again. A certain part of the AI knew the raccoon was wrapped in more bliss than she could imagine, but another larger sadistic streak in her code was completely enraged by her captives continued ability to string more than one phoneme together. This was in the back of mind as she tried to select a toy for herself. There was a small mountain of dildos and plugs to choose from running the gambit from reasonable to, well the best the virus could compliment them would be novelty. Both of the sisters were sluts for a good round of raw fucking but were Melo liked her artificial dick in the as many and varied as possible category Mela could go for something more intimate at the moment. A nice wand, maybe electro-pad, she'd make do with a simple bullet if the smallest one wasn't more like a 50 caliber round than a handgun. Tucked into the corner on the opposite side of the room to the 'chest' of toys was a delicious idea. The program formed one mount and double vibrator that absolutely scrambled the useless sub on the occasion she worked up the courage to sit on the product of her advancements. Melware had tried it once, it was exactly as strong as advertised, but that would work perfectly, she'd keep to a manageable level and when she was done with her new little play thing she could give Melody the reigns again while turning her improvised chair to full blast and watching the goodie goodie orgasm so hard her background tasks would crash. Translating the code to the bed and running the motor bunny application the digital girl settle onto her throne and gave a dignified shudder as she felt her own holes spread and the lightest setting on the bunny kick in. Well, why keep all the fun to herself, she was sure her little prisoner would enjoy something a bit more filling as well.

Just as Snuffy was getting used to the feeling of the inside of her pussy getting kneaded like dough the end of her semi-living dildo pushing at the inside of the puffy labia and stopped contracting back and instead wormed forward and out of her. The soft bumps ghosted over her perineum aimed at her back door. First the spongy rubber coated her rim. The dull spikes gathered and converged like closed fingers forming a small bubble over her rear. The trash girl had a good idea what was coming next and it made her clench harder involuntarily. This severed both parties just fine though, an extra stab of sadistic pleasure for Melware to penetrate an unprepared ass and the thrill of an extra large and agonizingly tight stretch for Snuffy. The spikes elongated and pushed one by one into her puckered ring. When each rubbery spine had poked a head in the backdoor they hooked inward. The bubble distended and the center opened, the spikes went from clumped to uniformly crowning the inside of the growing rubber ring. When all spikes had taken their positions and hooked well into the raccoon with their conjoining ring perfectly framing Snuffy's own each started to pull back. First a centimeter gap was made in the tight anus, then a quarter of an inch, then half an inch, and then nearly a full one before the gooy sex toy met with what seemed to be her current limit. Gaped by the impromptu spreader Snuffy bit the inside of her cheek and moaned as more of the techno gunk crawled to her aching ass and caused the hooks pulling her open to snake up the walls of her rectum and wind together into a cage so her plump tush felt just as full as her abused pussy. "How is that my pet? Not feeling so talkative now are you?" Came a low purr from Melware.

"You," The raccoon panted, "kidding?" A trembling gasp no doubt followed by a shudder, "It," whine, "just feels," another breathy moan, "like I need to shit." Snuffy cries out as the spreader forces her ring a few millimeters wider. "Maybe you could," a hitch in her speech as she loses words all together, "work the coochie a bit harder, that usually helps out when I'm backed up." Melware would be seeing red if she was currently prioritizing optical input. The sentient program's eyes were closed as she bumped the motor mount's setting up a few notches in anticipation of breaking her toy. They instead flew wide at the continued resistance and she started to grind down on the buzzing phalluses between her legs and grind her teeth. If this brat was going to test her she'd push till the doll wasn't just broken but dust. Clouded by her own pleasure it took more than soft flicks of fingers to up the ante. Calling the void of the cell's interface back over to her, Melware braced against the bed and focused on the code unraveling and rewriting in front of her. If the bitch was used to the road less traveled she just had to bushwhack the road not traveled. The malicious code forces the pseudo living silica cells to divide again, trickle out of her raw red vagina, but this time climb upwards. The goal wasn't far but the task was much more complex. From the feel on the inside of the void orb Melware could tell Snuffy's clit was out and at attention. Good that would make this easier to grapple with. The very tip of upward climbing goo encircles the small nub of pleasure tightly. Then with almost uncharacteristic care the AI pushed a tentacle, the tiniest thread of the toy's substance, against her urethra.

At the tug on her clit and slightest tickle to the area between the raccoon could almost laugh. A little tug and rub seemed down right vanilla after ravaging her thus far. "Giving up already? Mind if I record this? I got a big sis teaching day with the Trash Clan lined up and it would be good material to show bullies are all bark no bite." But the mocking died on Snuffy's lips as she felt that tickle to her piss hole heat up. The sadistic line of code was fattening the thread now that it had wormed its way in. Thicker and longer the tendril squirmed and climbed up to her bladder. As it go to the point the trash panda thought something might really rip if it got any bigger the goo sounding her stopped growing and instead formed the same nubs and bumps as the part of itself still deeply fucking her pussy. Without warning the thinnest yet somehow biggest feeling insertion started to twist, the bumps forming a continuing drilling motion to the one place the girl hadn't thought would be so thoroughly assaulted.

"That's shut your cock hole hmm slut?" The AI said. She couldn't bring much malice to her voice though, the halting gasps of her play thing where rapidly pushing her to close to the edge. At this rate the malicious code would cum long before being able to throw her twin into the deep end. She needed a break, to clear her head. A walk away from her throne. It was a herculean force of will to get up on her knees, feeling the still buzzing dicks of the motor bunny leave her, after long minutes of their tender caressing it felt wrong to be so empty but it would make for all the more delicious end for her counterpart. "P-please step on me and spit into my mouth," the words were barely audible over the background noise of both girls' arrangement. They came tumbling from the raccoon's mouth as a whisper with last wisps of sane thought in her, spoken on gasped breaths that barely filled half Snuffy's lungs. Her pussy was clenching hard around the constant assault, around back her ass had been constantly tugged wider, now gaped just under two and a half inches, and now she was being sounded. Snuffy was thoroughly broken and compliant. Melware's legs gave out from under her, sliding to the sides as she did a split. Her own twitching and needy rim and lips easily parted when she crashed back onto the double dildos below. The sadistic code could do little as the words rocked her to the core and she herself rocked on the motor bunny.

Snuffy was at the edge, teased and ready. God she hoped the AI wasn't the type of girl to deny an orgasm after so much build. It would be her luck really, the rut of her life and then her mistress tells her she's not allowed to cum. The pipe up her urethra was making her bladder feel full to bursting and if she didn't finish soon she might just wet herself for another reason. Fortunately it seemed Mel's own state of bliss had softened her sharp edges for the second. The goo of the alien sex toy shot from all sides, one strand traveling up her crack, two more reaching across pale hips, and several more warping up plush thighs. What had been two pugs and a ring became a full on dilation belt. Strands shot out to pinch puffy vulva and pull them apart, exposing more of the lewd opening still being ravages. Butt cheeks were pulled far apart and most of the area surrounding the trash panda's nethers was blanketed in more goo. Then she felt it. First the gentle press of a heel against her asshole, then the pressure on it increased and the sole came down across her taint , and finally the plantar pressed down on the opening of her vagina up to her still cuffed clit. The press of the foot reversed pussy, perineum, ass, and reversed again. Lightning raced up and down Snuffy's body seizing and spasming her limbs. Desperately she pawed at her lower lips and as pleasure exploded through her and made her see white.

Melware had lost, horribly. Technically she had still broken the bratty raccoon but the irritating little wonderful bitch had managed to shock her into riding out her own orgasm shaking and shuddering sitting on top of the motor bunny, foot lost in a blank void pleasuring her slave with her foot. The post orgasmic bliss was setting in a little too well for the malicious code. With a flick of her wrist she made two final changes and withdrew to the far sub-process of the twins shared code.  
Melody came back feeling sluggish and disoriented. She vaguely knew her evil side had forced her out, had attacked her friend, had apparently cum her own brains out. "EEEEEEP!" and apparently left her sitting on a full power bunny. The virtual star jumped off and felt the aching in her pussy from cumming and stimulation even past. The virtual girl collapsed on her bed. The call was still open with her friend she should, she needed, to check to see if she was okay. What if the mad code had hurt her? "Snuffy? Snuffy, you there? Talk to me."

"Yah, I'm here," the girl lost in reality whispered back, "Just, give me a minute to catch up to the spinning dumpster." The toy had stopped stimulating every inch of her lower body. Every muscle was sore and screaming. She might not be able to walk in the morning. She definitely couldn't walk now even if her life depended on it. What the trash panda desperately hoped was her squirt had soaked the front of her panties now that her urethra was no longer being tortured and not something else.  
"Okay, good. let me just try to turn this off." The AI brought the void in code over to her. As much as Melody was mad and aroused by the loss of control to her evil half she had to admit, the control of the bio-cell and formatting scripts she left behind were a stroke of genius. Resetting it back to normal was a bit more difficult, but she could save the inactive orb as a default state and cut more trouble for herself later. Oh. Oh no, "Hey uh, I think something is wrong. There is a line of data I can't edit. I think Melware left something on your end."

Still panting in the dumpster, Snuffy gritted her teeth as the pseudo organic goo collapsed and left her, reforming as the orb that had started this all in the front of her panties pressed against still flushed lips. The cryptic words from her friend concerned her but reaching down her body to pull the orb out she found her little present. The cuff on her clit hadn't melted away with the rest of Melware's trappings. Instead it held fast to her and tugging lightly on it Snuffy found it seemed to be fused right onto her skin. Beveled onto the outside of the ring was two words, Melware's Bitch. The raccoon guessed she had liked it enough to put a ring on it. "Don't worry it's nothing. What are we going to do with this?" She smiled holding the orb up to her face.

"I don't know. Using it again could get Melware's attention. Maybe we should keep this between the two of us." Came the worried voice of Melody

"Maybe," Snuffy replied flatly. Maybe she could sneak it on the other girls and get Melware to drag the punishment out a bit longer next time, the raccoon thought to herself.

"Hey, do you mind if I recorded this and if I listened to it later? Purely for science of course! I have to use this data to improve the morphing algorithm." The AI half chuckled half dreaded to ask. 

Snuffy laughed falling into the early hazes of sleep. "Mel you can use it for all the late night science you want as long as you send me a copy." With that they bid each other goodnight and hug up.


End file.
